


Flavor Of The Weak

by Soul4Sale



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slow Burn, Yaoi, mentions of abuse, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Derek Segraves was with the wrong guy, Charon just knew it.





	Flavor Of The Weak

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is heavily based on the song Flavor Of The Week by American Hi-Fi. Also, because Derek is a bit of a slut. xD Not really? But he falls so hard and fast the poor thing has a huge list of guys he crushes on. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

“And another thing, Nerdo.” Butch sneered, catching Derek’s jaw in his hand and kissing him soundly. He prided himself on the bruises he left, his claim on the smaller male, “Don’t be late. We’re eating at six-thirty.”

“Okay, Butch.” Came the breathless response, Derek’s eyes half-lidded behind his glasses. CHaron grumbled audibly a few feet behind them, crossing his arms over his chest. Fawkes shifted beside him, both trying not to watch or comment. They both silently agreed not to voice their many concerns as their friend finally jogged over, cheeks ruddy and chest heaving. Charon had to look away to keep from pouncing on the poor kid.

“We are still going to the bookstore, right?” Fawkes questioned, shouldering his backpack and making a quick once-over of the smallest male. He seemed alright enough to go.

“Yeah, if you two are still up for it? I gotta be at Butch’s at six-thirty, though.” Derek smiled sheepishly, and Charon hid his frustrated growl behind his hand.

“He is always trying to monopolize your time.” He finally spoke with a heavy sigh, “I say you make him wait.” Or, better yet, don’t show up at all.

Of course he would never voice that opinion. Butch was far from what Derek needed, but Charon wasn’t the guy to say something about it, seeing as he was biased. Even he couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had happened, but had fallen fast and hard for this particular college Freshman, and it always hurt to see him flocking to Butch.

“Then let’s make haste. I shall drive.” Fawkes beamed, letting Derek lead the three of them out to his monster of a truck. Falling back and into step with the other senior, he did his best to keep his booming voice quiet, “Are you overthinking it again?”

“Overthinking _what_?” Charon grumbled, obviously aggravated. 

“Derek and Butch. Probably mostly Derek.” Slanted green eyes watched the other man while still keeping tabs on the topic of their conversation.

“I just don’t get what he sees in that fuckass.” The word left him before he could stop it and he sighed, “Butch doesn’t know the first thing about him.” 

“And you know just about _everything_.” Fawkes observed, voice distant as he let his mind mull that over. By now, he was unlocking the truck, and they all piled in, Derek in the middle. A pensive silence filled the cab, and Derek, mostly oblivious, turned on the radio. While he sang religiously to The Ink Spots, Charon watched him out of the corner of his eye.

By the time they arrived at their favorite bookstore, Fawkes had pieced together a possible reason for Derek’s love for Butch. Of course, their friend wasn’t good company for this topic, and as they three of them walked inside, he hung back to hold the door. Once he finally got in, he followed to the magazines, eyes on a Pop Science issue.

“My dad gave me my allowance this morning.” Derek was saying, getting a grunt in response from Charon, who was busy flipping through a book he’d picked up in the entryway. Of _course_ , he’d go for a book on philosophy of war.

“That is god. You should be able to get that Art of Grognak The Barbarian book you’ve been wanting.” Fawkes was quietly delighted when Derek dropped everything to run off to get the book he’d been dreaming of for months. Grabbing Charon by the arm, he stopped him from following, getting a heavy frown in response. Before he could speak, however, Fawkes explained himself.

“I think I figured it out. Why Derek likes Butch. He makes him feel needed. Perhaps, if Derek knew you liked him, that you _needed_ him, his attention would shift.”

“Shift…?” Charon had never thought of that before. Tell him… Huh. “I might have to try that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! With this done, I finally finished my backlog of fics! 8D That means I can write on paper again, if I want to. ouo Either way, I’m going to bed for the night. I’m proud I got so much done, though.


End file.
